Aftermath
by avatarfanlin
Summary: Lin talks to Su after the events of the Red Lotus. Kyalin.


**welp, this is the last upload for the probending comp until next season. read, review and enjoy**

 **word count: 1104**

 **Prompts:**

 **(smell) cinnamon,** **(character) P' Li,** **(quote) " We come to beginnings only at the end." - William Throsby Bridges** **Beginning: The leaves from the old tree in the backyard fell in soft spirals before landing on the water's surface.** **Ending: Maybe someday, he would get the courage to actually say something instead of just admiring from afar.** **Object: a uprooted flower** **earthbending used.**

* * *

The leaves from the old tree in the backyard fell in soft spirals before landing on the water's surface. The memories of yesterday were fresh in her mind. The look on her sister's face as she told her she loved her. The feeling of dread in her stomach as P'li looked down on her with a sickening smile as she took a large intake of air to blast her. Watching as P'li's torso was clear of her legs. A spray of blood landed on her armour from the explosion, masked by the black tint of metal.

Lin rolled over in bed to face away from the small pond outside of her guest bedroom on Zaofu, to look at the peaceful waterbender sleeping next to her.

"I can feel your eyes on me."

"Sorry."

Kya opened her eyes and gave Lin a loving smile. "Don't worry about it. The room has a strong smell so I can't sleep properly."

"Cinnamon."

"What?"

"The smell is cinnamon. Su would constantly light incense of the stuff when I was younger. Mum really enjoyed it. Me, not so much. I always thought someone brought home food when it got lit." Kya let out a laugh, only to cut it short with a groan. "Are you okay?"

"Not really. Can you help me to the tub? If you're not in too bad of shape yourself."

"Of course. P'li didn't lay a scratch on me, it was just blowback from my own defence." Removing herself from the bed, Lin walked over to the other side of the bed and took a naked Kya into her arms, mindful of the leg that was currently wrapped in bandages. "You know, I think laying in bed for a few days has either made me weak, or you heavier."

The metalbender received a playful punch in the shoulder as she lowered the waterbender into the tub before turning on the tap. "I'm still jealous of you waterbenders. You don't have to worry about temperature when it comes to having a bath."

"You could always join me."

"Thanks, but I'll pass." Lin took a seat on the floor, next to the bath and leaned against the side of the tub. "Besides, you need to spend some time healing your leg and ribs. I don't exactly want to carry you around my apartment when we get back."

"I think I would enjoy having you carry me around all day."

"Just play with your magic water. I want to go back to b-" The metalbender was cut off as her sister's voice travelled through the guest bedroom.

"Lin?"

"In the bathroom Su."

"Are you decent?"

"Yes."

The younger woman walked into the bathroom and immediately put her hand over her eyes. "I thought you said you were decent."

" _I_ am decent. Kya, not so much."

"You don't have to cover your eyes Su. We're all women here and I like to think I have a nice body." Su reluctantly let her hand fall to her side. "Besides, I don't think your sister would be with me if I didn't."

"You just had to make it weird." Lin stopped the playful banter when she saw that her little sister's eyes were a tad puffy, signifying that she had been crying. "You okay Su?"

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine."

Lin let out a sigh as she gave the ground next to her a pat. Su didn't wait another second before taking a seat next to her sister. "You're not fine and I bet I know why." When she didn't get a response, she took it as an indication to continue. "My first time was a man called Ju. I was in the middle of talking a bank robber into giving up quietly. He had a bomb with him inside so tensions were high. He was about to give up when I saw his hand move to the detonator.

"I made the decision to take him out, when a hostage inside decided to make his escape. My cable pierced the hostage, Ju, first and then the criminal. Ju died instantly but the robber survived and was imprisoned for life."

"You never told me that."

Lin turned her head to look up at Kya and gave her a sad smile. "I didn't want you to worry about my wellbeing. Mum was the only one that knew."

"But that still doesn't mean I had to kill P'li. I could have moved the earth from under her. I could have thrown a boulder at her. Her back was turned and it was possible." Su drew her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly. "I was never meant to kill in my lifetime. Even if she was a third eyed freak that was trying to kill us all. How do you handle killing someone?"

Lin stood up and held out her hand for Su to take. "Come with me."

Taking her hand, Su pulled herself to her feet and followed Lin out of the bathroom.

"Hold on." She ducked her head back into the bathroom and gave Kya a smile. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time. It's only right for us big sisters to teach our younger siblings."

"Thank you." Lin led Su to the pond, which was surrounded by various flowers, outside of the guest bedroom.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Nothing, I wanted to show you something." Lin flexed her hand at a flower and then clenched her fist, separating it from the land with her earthbending. "I want you to destroy this uprooted flower for me in any way you want."

Su looked at her with a cocked eyebrow but did as she was told. Cutting the flower in half with her extended blade, she stomped on it until the petals separated from the base. "Now what?"

"Did you feel bad about the flower?"

"No."

"Is anyone going to miss it?"

"No."

"Will the world move on without the flower?"

"Yes."

Lin put a firm hand on her sister's shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. "That flower is P'li."

"Thank you Lin."

"No problem. It's something mum showed me when I killed a butterfly." Su pulled back and gave her sister a confused look. "I was four and it was an accident. It was also when uncle Aang told me about karma. I thought I was going to die."

Su burst out laughing at her sister's story. She calmed down after a minute to lean into her sister's side. "So you and Kya huh?"

"It's a long story. I just wish I started things with her sooner in life rather than later."

"Well you know what uncle Sokka used to say, 'we come to beginnings only at the end.'"

"Do you think it will be the same between those two?"

Su looked to where Lin was pointing, to see her son picking up his blueprints off the ground while staring at Kuvira as she helped him. "Maybe someday, he would get the courage to actually say something instead of just admiring from afar."


End file.
